Live Action Movie!
by miniwoo
Summary: An all star cast was chosen to film the highly anticipated live action movie Samurai X. Thrown in the mix was a newbie with no experience. Will she find love amidst the glitz and glam or will she lose herself to its addiction. **minor edit in this chap.


Chapter 1. I really shouldn't be starting a new fic. I've got too many already. Unfortunately, those damn plot bunnies have made me a slave to them. They won't stop multiplying until they are neutered! Or written.

Anyway this popped into my head while I was daydreaming. Sigh...

As always warning throughout the fic for language and mature themes-lemon-lime whatever. RK/Samurai X, Kyoya Ootori, Nobuhiro Watsuki not mine! This is not a crossover by the way, just borrowing Kyoya.

This will be written in English with a few Japanese words but will mostly be taking place in Japan, which I know very little about. Assume that everyone is speaking in Japanese. However, our female lead is going to be from America so when English is meant to be the spoken language I'll be putting it in italics.

"Dialogue"

"_English dialogue"_

***O.k. so Kaoru not being Japanese was really bothering me. I woke up thinking I gotta change it. So I did, which means some of the dialogue has changed a bit. Nothing too big but go ahead and read it if ya want.

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Welcome back everyone! We are sitting here with the producer and creator of the new live action movie Saaaamurrrrraiiiii X!"

The talk show host Nakamura Kenichi dragged out the word samurai in his excited exclamation.

"As you know my cohost Takahara Ichiro-chan to my left."

Ichiro flashed a broad playful smile at the crowd and waved to the cameras in an exaggeratedly flamboyant way. The crowd was hooting and clapping for their favorite side kick.

"Next to Ichiro we have the creator of the Samurai X manga, Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei!"

The crowd cheered loudly!

"And the producer, Ootori Kyoya-sama!"

Another round of loud cheering. I couldn't help but smile.

"Before we introduce some of the cast members, I wanted to ask...Watsuki-sensei, being the creator of the hit manga Samurai X, how did you feel about turning it into a live action movie?"

"Well, the anime was quite popular but cartoons and real people are much different. There are things that can't be done in real life. I'm glad that it was Kyoya-san who approached me; because of his previous work I have faith that the outcome will be the best possible."

"Oh! So you haven't even seen the final cut?"

"No, not yet. I was a consultant on the project but Kyoya-san wanted the results to be a surprise."

The host turned to Kyoya-san, while the cohost made ridiculous gestures of surprise.

"Ootori-sama?"

"Hai?" He replied in that cool tone of his.

"Your last few projects were of the horror genre, what made you decide to take Samurai X on as your next project? Was it because of its popularity?"

Ootori pushed his glasses up on his nose looking down while smirking before his reply.

"Honestly it was partially the popularity, part the message of the manga, but mostly it was the ending that came out in the anime and OVA."

Watsuki-sensei just shook his head and chuckled.

Ichiro was being his flamboyant self falling over in shock at such blasphemy.

Kenichi was shocked as well.

"Could you elaborate Ootori-sama?"

"Well, I assume you mean the last part of my reasoning?"

The host just nodded and stole a glance at Watsuki-sensei.

"Hm, as any fan would know that the anime and OVA endings weren't the originally planned endings. It was just added for finality. Most of us were not happy with those endings, fortunate for me since I'm in the profession, I can make my own version. Of course with Nobu-san's permission and input. The previous endings were crap!"

"Wow, that's pretty blunt. What do you think of that Watsuki-sensei?"

He just floundered about stuttering and trying to find a peaceable answer. He comically held his hands up in surrender and was desperately pointing to avert the question.

Kyoya-san was no help. Again he pushed up his glasses and laughed to himself.

After a minute or two of embarrassment and uncertainty at the host's and Watsuki's expense he finally spoke up apparently finding an appropriate response.

"I think everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Even though that ending wasn't necessarily my favorite, I feel fortunate to have had my creation put to film. Now I'm even luckier because not just is Samurai X an anime it is now a live action movie!" He nodded and smiled pleased with his P.C. reply.

"So then, Ootori-sama, does this mean we can look forward to a happier ending? Something closer to the manga?"

"Not at all." Was the reply. "Just because I didn't like the other ending doesn't mean mine will be all giggles and smiles. You will just have to wait to find out. Also, I am going to announce that there will be a sequel! Possibly even a trilogy. You'll understand when the movie comes out this weekend. I won't say anything else."

A collective aaaaawwwwwww rang through the studio.

The host turned to the camera.

"Alright! Don't forget to get to the theater this weekend for the opening of the long awaited Samurai X live action mooooooovie!"

A loud applause.

"Coming up next we will meet the cast!"

An even louder cry.

"Right after these messages!"

Boooooooo!

"Ha, ha, back in a minute!"

---------

"Alright people! We are back in 3 so lets get ready!" The stage hand yelled lining us up at the entrance to the set.

My stomach was a bundle of nerves. This is my Japanese debut. Actual my anywhere debut.

I felt a hand squeeze mine in support, my apprehension must be rolling off in waves.

"You'll be fine. Just smile and relax."

I frowned up at him.

"_Easy for you to say."_

He just chuckled and squeezed again.

The intro song to the talk show sounded. It was almost time. I could hear the crowd screaming.

Oh, my god, I've got to be out of my mind!

"Relax, I'll be next to you the whole time." He smiled. "They'll love you and your Nihongo has really improved!"

I slapped his shoulder.

"The star of Samurai X, Himuraaaaaaaa Kenshin as Battousai!"

I stared dumbfounded. When had the others been announced?

"Well, thats me. Just breathe sweetie."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading out into the mass hysteria of fan girls swooning and going crazy.

I knew Kenshin was a big name in acting but all that craziness drove the point home.

"_They'll love me," he said. "My Nihongo is better," he says_.

It didn't help in the slightest.

"Introducing for the first time Miss Kamiya Kaoru as Battousai's love interest Tomoe Yukishiro!"

I heard my name and all I could think of while walking out to my utter doom and potential humiliation was: they won't think of me as Japanese.

I did not want to be thought of as an otaku in the bad sense and be treated poorly just because I've lived in America forever and didn't grow up surrounded in my nationalities culture and language. My Japanese was a bit better but my accent was still horrible. I have no idea why they gave me this part.

I walked out trying to be graceful and confident. I flashed a smile and waved to the crowd who were, surprise! Cheering.

Some of my fears were slightly alleviated, but I had yet to actually speak.

I took my place between Kenshin and Aoshi Shinomori, who had played Kogoro Katsura.

Immediately Kenshin took hold of my hand again. I don't know what he is playing at. We are on live T.V. no matter how discrete, someone will notice.

I gave him a confused glance but he just continued smiling and looked to the host who was asking everyone questions.

"We all know that this is a stellar cast. Congratulations Ootori-sama for being able to bring such an ensemble together!"

Audience applause.

I swallowed thickly knowing the question of how the hell did I end up in the middle of such a talented cast was going to come up soon.

"Shinomori-san, Goro-san, Himura-san are all huge names in the business, how did you manage it?"

"Kenichi-san, I think everyone was committed to the project and had similar feelings about those crappy endings!"

Collective sweat drop.

"Ah, Nakamura-san, I think what Kyoya-san means is that we are all fans and really wanted to be a part of and believe in this project. So we all made sure that everything was done to get all of us on board." Kenshin supplied with a smile.

Collective head nod.

"Hm, but what about Kamiya-san? She has a much more interesting story. Ootori-sama? I'm going to ask what is on everyone's minds."

Here it comes. I hope my flinch isn't noticeable.

"Where did you find such a beautiful creature? And what made you take a chance on a person who has no experience acting for such and important role in a highly awaited movie?"

Okay, that wasn't too bad. Only slightly ego crushing.

I felt the knuckles on the back of my hand being caressed, but Kenshin was flashing smiles to the audience.

"I saw Kamiya-san touring a temple I was scouting out for a location. I followed her a bit..."

Ichiro, at this time flashed a big cue card that read STALKER! Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, she got lost..."

Audience laughs. I feel stupid.

"And then it just hit me. I knew she would be perfect for the role of Tomoe. Grace, elegance, beauty, you can see for yourself." He spoke then pointed to me.

My eyes bulged out of my head. What is he talking about? That wasn't how it happened. I stared hard. Glared more like it.

Kenshin nudged me in the side and leaned into me whispering in my ear, reminding me of the cameras and to check my sour face.

"Kamiya-san is definitely a beauty!"

Ichiro held up another sign that had a ten on it.

I laughed. Really, they did what they could to make you comfortable and take away the tension.

"So, it must have been real hard to adjust. You are a Japanese American who was vacationing here and suddenly you were approached to do a movie, how did that feel? Was it difficult with the language barrier?"

Deep breath, here's my chance.

I smiled bright and..."It was strange. I thought it was a joke at first. I mean does this really happen? I hardly spoke Nihongo, just enough to get around as a tourist. Then I investigated a little when I got back into the city and found Kyoya-san was illegitimate. There was no way I'd pass Samurai X the movie up. _I'm a huge fan! _Though I really don't know why I was picked, in reality I'm none of the things Tomoe is. I am just thankful everyone has been so helpful and patient with me."

Release breath. I think I said everything right.

"Kamiya-san you mean legit not illegitimate, right." said the host.

Red faced I replied, "Aa, arigato gozaimasu. Sumanu Kyoya-san." Turning to the audience I stood partially and bowed.

"Please forgive my bad Nihongo, I am still learning and appreciate corrections to my speech. Thank you for allowing me to keep practicing."

I think I shocked everyone because things were silent for a moment. Suddenly the audience broke out in applause, understanding my misunderstandings.

I sat back and realized Kenshin has still not let go of my hand. Only this time he is looking straight at me, eyes glazed.

That wasn't too bad. I'm just glad they didn't touch upon the reasons why I am clueless to my culture and language. It's nothing bad but not something I feel like explaining-people just don't understand sometimes.

There were a few more questions to go around. Kenshin would sometimes translate them for me when I couldn't keep up. No one seemed to mind or no one bothered to say anything about it.

"Next when we come back, we'll get to nitty gritty, deep down, dirty secrets of the cast and talk about LOVE, and that steamy love scene in the movie between our favorite couple!"

"And.....cut!"

"5 minutes until commercial break is over!"

My shoulders drooped in relief. This was hard!

Someone handed me a glass of water and the host came up to me. He pat me on the back and said, _"Good job. Doing good. Keep up good work, almos ova."_

I smiled at him.

"Thank you but I am really happy to be here."

We both chuckled and he went back to his place.

"We're back in 5-4-3-.............."

"Welcome back minna-san! Once again we have been recently joined by the cast of the new live action movie, Samurai X! Himura Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru, Shinomori Aoshi, Goro Fujita, Seta Soujiro!"

Booming applause from the audience.

"Now lets get down and dirty!"

Audience, "Oooooooooooooooooooo"

"There is quite the love scene in the movie, care to tell us about that?"

Kenshin and I both chuckled nervously. I looked over at him and his face was beet red. I just started laughing harder.

So I started, "There was nothing to it. I mean come on ladies! Kenshin-san no bishie desu ne! Ne?"

The crowd started cheering louder. The girls were freaking out! I couldn't help but laugh even more.

Kenshin just kept turning his head this way and that, embarrassment written all over. I think it was just a ploy for the ladies. He wasn't embarrassed in the slightest when that part of shooting took place and he knows he is god's gift to women.

I rolled my eyes.

"In Japan things regarding touching and sex are different from America, not as widely accepted as a public display or topic. Was there any awkwardness?"

I took this as well since Kenshin didn't want to stop being shy for the camera, jerk!

"Like I said, nothing to it! Kenshin made it easy. He speaks English well, which helped in a huge way. My appreciation for his infinite patience with me is so great that I don't think that debt can be repaid. We are both adults, so we sat down and talked about how we would portray the sex scene. It was awkward being in that kind of setting in front of so many people but we made each other comfortable and the crew was very professional."

"Wow, you say that with no shyness."

"Why should I be? I am an adult and have a responsibility. If I'm going to talk about sex then the least I can do is be honest and up front. There is nothing wrong with being able to talk freely about a subject that is still somewhat taboo no matter how far along we've come."

The audience leans in listening intently.

"So then, since we are on the subject what is your take on the promiscuity of the younger generations? What would you tell them? Being a woman and well, your view as an American may be different from a Japanese woman."

I thought for a minute. This was a heavy topic and people seemed really interested.

"American or no, my views on such things are different from the average anyway, but...I do believe there has to be a mutual respect and trust, love makes it even better. Knowledge is key and safety is a necessity, it shows respect for your partner and the future. If you can't talk about it, you shouldn't be doing it. Partners need to be able to communicate with each other. _After all, sex isn't good unless you both get your cookies!_"

Some of the younger audience members were nodding their heads and laughing. I don't think some of them understood my expressions.

In an attempt to lighten the mood more I supplied another useless line, "And ladies, if your with a selfish lover who only pleases himself _you need to kick him to the curb_!"

At this I felt two pairs of hands cover my mouth. In shock I turn to the left and right. Both Kenshin and Aoshi are covering my mouth laughing in good humor. Aoshi understood English enough to get what I was saying and so did a lot of the audience as a collective roar of approval came from the ladies.

Kenshin subsequently was yelling humorously, "No! Don't tell them that!"

Everyone just laughed.

After the laughter died down, more questions were asked about similar topics brought up by the movie.

"Finally folks, what the ladies want to know, are you fine men available?"

Collective sigh.

"Seta-san?"

"I am currently single." He replied nervously with that ever present smile.

Loud squeals of delight burst through the audience along with, "I'll marry you Sou-chan!"

Sou-chan's smile actually faltered a bit but he recovered scratching the back of his head.

"Goro-san is recently married I've read."

A stiff nod from Fujita-san.

"Omedetto!"

Another nod.

"How about you Shinomori-san?"

"Although I am not married, I do have someone special in my life." He sounded so cool. Damn the man, how can he be so cool?

"Himura-san?"

"Well, like Aoshi-kun here, I am not married."

Audience clapping and stomping.

"I do have someone I keep close to my heart though."

At that my head snapped to him.

"Aa, I see. You haven't let go of Kamiya-san's hand throughout this broadcast, can we take that as a hint?"

Huh?

Kenshin just smiled and held out our clenched hands waving them in front of the camera.

Huh? My brain was nonfunctional now.

"Speechless are we Kamiya-san?"

What? Was he talking to me? I kept stammering in my head.

"That's all for today...."

The host continued with his end lines and we sat by smiling like idiots at the camera for the closing credits.

"Cut! Thats a wrap!"

Kenshin who still hadn't let go of my hand smiled sheepishly at me.

I glared at him, tugged my hand away and stomped off.

* * *

Opinions expressed herein are in no way the opinions of the real people if they are indeed real.(Watsuki!)

Like I said earlier my knowledge of Japanese and Japanese culture is very limited. If you would like to correct me please do so but do so without being rude. As it is not my intention to insult anyone or their culture please respond in kind.

***Yes, I made Kaoru a Korean American-Sacrilege, I know, but I needed it for my story. I could've used any Asian ethnicity other than Japanese,since she's not in this.*** edited-changed this aspect see a/n at the beginning.

I thought about changing some of the names to suit my purpose but decided against it. I'll be hard pressed now if I write about the sequel to the movie in this fic since the characters are the characters. You get me. Maybe I can just be vague.

Also the confusion between legit and illegitimate-made up! Have no idea how you would say them in Japanese or if they are even close enough to be mixed up, and I know I've committed a grave grammatical error many times in this chapter: starting a sentence with and or but! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! The horror!

Just kidding.

I did borrow Kyoya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club, if you haven't seen it I recommend checking it out. Very cute and bishielicious. Well not that much but some.

About the anime and OVA endings: they didn't bother too much. At least it ended. I would have rather they end the way the manga did but, you can't get everything ya want. I'm more pissed about the jinchuu arc not being part of the anime or at least the OVA being made properly, the way it was supposed to be like the manga. There were just too many slights taken even though the fight scenes were better and Enishi came out pretty good. End rant.


End file.
